Owl Post
by AlbusDumbledore1
Summary: This story takes place after Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts :o)


Harry was flying. Flying through the fresh summer's air on his broomstick. He was soaring above the trees, riding against the wind. He felt pure, refreshed- _free._ This was what life was meant for. Flying high, high, up in the air on his broomstick. Free from the worries down below, free from torments from the Slytherins, free from school, homework, the Dursleys.

Suddenly, he saw a small golden-coloured ball down below, close to the ground. It was flying, fluttering about. _The golden snitch. _Naturally, he swooped down, as quickly as he could. The air was rushing against his face, and he could hear the wind roaring in his ears. He took a sharp intake of breath as he dived down. He was nearly there now. He stretched his hand out as far as it would go, ready to grasp the golden snitch in his hand…

But suddenly, Harry's top of the range Firebolt started tilting sideways. Harry grabbed on to the front of the handle, staring down in horror at his broom. He was going to fall off. He started to panic, as his broom jerked sharply. He gasped in horror as he was forced upside-down, and fell off.

OUCH! That hurt. Harry was on the floor of his tiny bedroom, in number four Privet Drive. He rubbed his head. The sun was shining brightly through his window. Where was his Firebolt?

Harry grinned as realisation swept over him- _it was a dream._ _He hadn't really fallen off his broomstick. He had fallen out of bed. _He looked around his cluttered bedroom, still imagining he was flying. Hedwig, his snowy white owl, was staring at him in alarm out of her cage.

"Hi Hedwig," Harry yawned. She squawked in reply, and started rummaging around for food at the bottom of her cage.

It was Harry's first day home after leaving Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the summer holidays. He had just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts. The smile faded on Harry's face as memories from the last few months swept over him…the Triwizard Tournament…the safe, friendly game to strengthen the relationships between foreign wizards…the third task, the maze…Wormtail…Cedric, dead…_Voldemort, rising to power, out of that cauldron._

Tears filled Harry's bright green eyes as he remembered Cedric. After all, it had been him, Harry, who had persuaded Cedric to take the Triwizard Cup, to take it with Harry and win the tournament together. But when they had grabbed the handles at the same time, they had been transported to a lonely graveyard, to Voldemort.

Harry clearly remembered the high, piercing voice, fill the air- "Kill the spare", and then another voice, the voice of Wormtail, "Avada Kedavra!" And Cedric had died in a flash of green light, the same way as Harry's own parents had died, victims of Voldemort.

Suddenly, there was a knock on Harry's door. Uncle Vernon walked in.

"Come on boy, get up," he grunted. "It's nearly half past nine! You're aunt and I are going to the anti-natal clinic this morning, and as Mrs. Figgs is on holiday, she can't take you. We're going to have to trust you and Dudley to look after yourselves until we get back. And I'm warning you boy, if you do _anything _that…"

"Okay! Okay!" harry snapped back. "I understand! No funny stuff, no taunting Dudley, no…"

"Don't you speak to me like that boy. You should show me a little bit of respect!" He looked at his watch. "Petunia! We're leaving in 20 minutes, darling!" he called out the open door. Turning back to Harry, he said, "Right, I expect you to be downstairs before we leave. And no funny stuff while we're gone. I _mean_ it! Else you'll be locked in that cupboard under the stairs for the whole six weeks." After glaring at Harry one last time, he left the room.

Harry sighed. Six long weeks. Six long weeks of torture. He hated being at the Dursleys' house just as much as the Dursleys' hated him being there.

All of a sudden, Harry heard a loud tapping noise on his window. A grin spread across his face for the first time that morning. It was Pigwidgeon, Ron's minuscule owl. He stood up and opened the window, and Pig flew in. Harry took out the owl's pocket and read:

__

Hi Harry,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I'll send your present across later, 'cos it's too heavy for Pig to carry on his own, and Errol's out delivering a letter to Bill. Fred and George picked your present. Hope you like it! Have you had a letter from Hogwarts yet? I haven't, but Hermione has. She sent me an owl this morning. She's a prefect! Typical. I hope I'm one. Oh yeah, I've been thinking. I know Dumbledore won't let you come over here, cos of You-Know-Who and stuff, but I wondered what the muggles would say if you asked if I could come over just for the day. Try them! Send me an owl later on.

Ron.

Harry was shocked. He couldn't believe he hadn't even remembered that it was _his own birthday! _Not once had he forgotten before, even though he was the only person who remembered in the muggle world. The Dursleys had never bought him a proper a present, made him a cake or done anything to even acknowledge that it was his birthday. Harry didn't even know if they knew the date. 

Harry smiled painfully as he imagined the look on Uncle Vernon's face if he asked if Ron could come over to stay. The Dursleys despised magic, in any form. It looked like he would be parted from the entire wizarding world for the whole six weeks…

*

Ten minutes later, Harry was in the Dursleys' kitchen, helping himself some breakfast. Dudley was sitting in front of the television, his piggy eyes glued to the screen, eating sickly chocolate doughnuts. Harry grinned. He couldn't even see the television through Dudley's giant body. Dudley had grown even bigger throughout the year. Harry hadn't thought it was possible for a person to get much bigger than Dudley, but he had been proved wrong.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon entered the room. "Oh, you're up are you?" Petunia said, glaring at Harry suspiciously.

"Brush you're hair!" barked Uncle Vernon. Harry almost laughed. In 14 years, Uncle Vernon should have at least learned that his hair stayed the same whatever he did with it. Messy.

"Duddidums," cooed Aunt Petunia. "We've been thinking of some names for the baby. How do you like Melissa for a girl? Or what about Lucy?"

Dudley snorted in reply.

"Oh, Duddy, don't be like that!" Petunia simpered. "You'll love your little brother or sister when they've arrived. There's only 2 months to wait now! It's so exciting isn't it!"

Harry couldn't believe, when he'd come home for the summer, that Aunt Petunia was pregnant. It was all they talked about! Dudley didn't seem to pleased though. Harry knew that the only pleasure Dudley would get out of a little brother or sister would be kicking it, punching it, or doing anything to cause disruption. Harry had hoped that the Dursleys would kick him out, thinking there wouldn't be room for 5 people in the house, but unfortunately, they hadn't mentioned anything. Harry would much rather live with the Weasleys, which were Harry's favourite people in the world, but he knew Dumbledore was set on him living at 4 Privet Drive, especially now Voldemort had come back. Harry shuddered.

"We'll be going now, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon, cheerfully. "And you!" His tone of voice changed instantly, as he turned to look at Harry. "Behave yourself!" His Aunt and Uncle left the room, and Harry heard the front door close.

*

When Harry got back to his bedroom, there were two more owls, perching on his windowsill! They both carried letters, and one was also carrying a small parcel. Harry let them in, and took their letters. The first had the Hogwarts crest stamped on it, and was a very thick brown envelope. The other had Hermione's neat writing printed on the front, and was attached to the parcel. He opened Hermione's letter first.

__

Dear Harry,

Happy birthday! How are you? I hope you're okay, back with the muggles. I'm doing well. I'm at home at the moment, but I'll be going away to Spain next Thursday with mum and dad. I've heard a lot about Spanish witches and wizards. Apparently, they have wands made of metal! It sounds fascinating! I can't wait to go and find out more. Guess what, I'm a prefect! Are you? Have you received a letter from Hogwarts yet? Mine came early this morning. I am very excited. I have read all about prefect duties in Hogwarts, a History. Did you know that Peeves was a prefect when he was alive?! Extraordinary! I wonder why he got sacked. Anyway, I must start my transfiguration project now, and I have a few books that I'd like to read.

Best wishes,

Love, Hermione.

Harry smiled. It was nice to hear news from his wizarding friends, even if it was Hermione blabbing about foreign wizards, work and books.

Harry put Hermione's letter aside on his desk, and opened his letter from Hogwarts. There were many pieces of paper inside the envelope. He flicked through them- a letter containing the dates of the next school year at Hogwart's…a list of books and equipment he would be needing…a letter from Professor McGonagall…and a letter from Professor Dumbledore. After scanning the first two letters, Harry turned to the ones from Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore, which looked a lot more interesting.

__

Dear Harry,

I am writing to inform you that you have been elected as Gryffindor quidditch captain for the coming year. Following the departure of Oliver Wood last year, Professor Hooch and I have decided that you would be the most responsible and dedicated current team member for the job. We fully understand if you do not wish to hold the position of quidditch captain due to the stress of the unfortunate events of last year. If this is the case, let us know and we will reconsider our choice.

Yours sincerely,

Professor M. Mcgonagall

Harry stood up and cheered. He jumped up and down on his bed and then collapsed into the cushions and blankets with a huge grin spread across his face. _Quidditch captain._ This was Harry's dream. This was his goal in life. This was the thing he was best at. Feeling refreshed and cheerful for the first proper time this morning, Harry opened Dumbledore's letter.

__

Dear Harry,

I hope you are enjoying the first day of your holidays. I am writing to you regarding a serious matter. I need to have a meeting with your aunt, your uncle and yourself concerning your safety and protection against Lord Voldemort. Now Voldemort has risen again, your safety is our highest priority. There are 3 main points of action that we need to take.

The first is that you need to be trained. You need to learn how to defend yourself against the unforbiddable curses. You need to be trained personally by an expert in the defence against the dark arts. I have appointed Remus Lupin to do this.

The second point is that you must not, under any circumstances, go out of your house alone without your aunt and uncle. I do not want you to leave the house at all until you have had at least 3 training sessions with Remus. When you have taken these sessions, I think it will be safe for you to go out of the house, as long as you stay near your aunt and uncle.

The third point is that you will be in regular contact with Professor Moody and myself. We want to know about anything strange that you have seen, any peculiar feelings you have had, any dreams…in fact, anything out of the ordinary at all. If you feel any pain in your scar, you must contact us immediately. This will help us to locate Lord Voldemort.

Harry- I must discuss this with your aunt and uncle. However little they understand the importance of the plan of action, they need to be informed. Please arrange a date and time that your aunt, uncle, you, and I will be able to meet, and write back to me as soon as possible.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbeldore

__


End file.
